Kaelyn the Dove
Kaelyn the Dove (female neutral good half-celestial cleric) is a companion in the Mask of the Betrayer campaign. "Kaelyn possesses a strange, otherworldly grace... her hair is silver-white, her eyes dark - almost black, like those of a dove. Her wings mark her as a half-celestial, a mortal with one parent who was an angel, from the higher planes. Kaelyn has an unmistakable intensity about her... and a quiet sadness that lurks behind her dark eyes." Gameplay Kaelyn begins at level 17, with STR 14, DEX 16, CON 16, INT 12, WIS 28, CHA 18. These abilities all boosted by her half-celestial race. Her cleric domains are Strength and Good, and is fairly competent as a melee fighter. Her race grants her considerable abilities (and hence a level adjustment of +4), including spell resistance, natural armor bonus, damage reduction 5/magic, 10/- celestial resistance to Acid/Cold/Electricity, immunity to disease, 20% movement speed increase from her wings, and the ability to cast Resurrection, Word of Faith, Mass Charm Monster, and Summon Planetar once per day. Mask of the Betrayer Kaelyn hails from the slopes of Mount Celestia, the granddaughter of a powerful solar. Kaelyn is the eldest sister of a group known as the "Menagerie," who served Kelemvor, the current God of the Dead. Kaelyn was known as "the Dove" because she was the spiritual leader and her eyes were black like a dove. She was one of Kelemvor's Doomguides, who would offer comfort to the dying and help them accept death. But her conscience could not bear the fact she would be giving false comfort to dying Faithless, as she knew that they would ultimately be suffering eternally in the Wall of the Faithless, and many of them had no chance of evading that fate. To her, the Faithless being doomed to the Wall, no matter how pure or unselfish they are, was an injustice based on archaic law, and weighed heavily upon her. She could not in good conscience continue work in Kelemvor's service as a doomguide, and instead found Ilmater's teachings to be more true to her heart. In her mind, she owed it to herself and the Faithless to free them from the Wall and give them peace. She learned from her grandfather about the Betrayer's Crusade, of Akachi's assault upon the City of the Dead in the Fugue Plane in opposition against Myrkul and the Wall of the Faithless. Though her grandfather intended his retelling of the tale to be a lesson about the order of the universe, Kaelyn could only ask herself "Why must the universe be so?"...and whether she could change it. Inspired by Akachi's crusade, she hoped to renew the crusade and end the injustice of the Wall. Her attempts to launch a Second Crusade resulted in failure, and many of those who joined were lost to Kelemvor. This did not sway her determination. Two of her siblings, Efram and Susah, were concerned about her and arrived in Mulsantir hoping to find her. They enlisted the aid of the PC, requesting that he/she find Kaelyn with the promise of aiding in the battle with Okku and the spirit army. The PC ultimately meets her in the Death God's Vault as she was trying to reach the Betrayer's Gate. As she was unable to find a way to open the doorway to the lower vaults, the player can recruit her into the roster. When the revelation about the Spirit Eater curse and its connection to Akachi came to light, she knew the PC was ultimately going after the same goal as hers. After receiving the Silver Sword of Gith from the Founder, the player could finally open the Betrayer's Gate. In the Fugue Plane, Akachi's original allies, Zoab the solar, Rammaq the demilich, and Ser'ryu the blue dragon were waiting for the crusade to begin once again. With this, the Third Crusade into the City of Judgement began. At the Wall of the Faithless, Kelemvor intervened, decreeing that he cannot allow them to destroy the wall, but allowed the player to retrieve his/her soul and face Akachi's hunger, the Faceless Man. Kaelyn's fate Kaelyn's fate afterwards depends greatly on the player's actions. *If the player ends the curse, Kaelyn present at the finale, did not betray the crusade, and Rammaq lives: Kaelyn will be strengthened in her resolve with confidence, and continue the crusades. But in her naive optimism, she foolishly makes a bargain with Rammaq, only to be betrayed by him and have her siblings dragged into the Abyss by demons. She would return to Mount Celestia, and remain a mute, broken woman, unwilling to use her voice in fear of leading anyone else to a similar fate. *If the player ends the curse, Kaelyn present at the finale, did not betray the crusade, and Rammaq was destroyed: Kaelyn will be strengthened in her resolve with confidence, and continue the crusades. Many of her followers eventually abandon her cause, yet still she and the Menagerie would continue to make skirmishes against the wall, freeing souls from its grasp. Over time, her wings would become black, but she would become a beacon of hope for the Faithless, whispering her name in prayer. This is considered her "good ending." *If the player combines Akachi's soul with his/her own, thereby remaining on the wall, Kaelyn is present, and crusade wasn't betrayed: She would not be able to succeed in any future crusades. She and the Managerie would become outcasts in the Plane of Shadows, forever hiding from the gods as her wings turn black. *If the player betrays the crusade, and Kaelyn is present: She angrily continues with the crusade. Eventually, she and the Menagerie will attack the player. When defeated, her grandfather will intervene, and you have the option to let him take her home, or kill them all. No further epilogue is shown.(This encounter is Bugged, and in most versions of the game, her Grandfather is not shown. Typing in rs z03_a_sp_grandfather into the console in Debug Mode will allow you to see it) *If the player did not bring Kaelyn to the Fugue Plane no epilogue for her will be shown. Trivia *Kaelyn was voiced by Cat O'Connor. *In the mirror puzzle at the Thayan academy, if you have her stand in the dais, the imperfect form of her that appears at the other end shows her with dark erinyes wings, possibly foreshadowing her future physical appearance as described some of her endings. *You can kill her when you first meet her in the vault. *If your Deity is Ilmater, you can mention it to her when you meet her for the first time. This gains influence with her. Besides one other conversation option, not much is spoken of this again. *Kaelyn's siblings (the other members of the Managerie) are called Susah the Crow, Efrem the Stag, Josu the Lion and Bekka the Lion. *She must have undergone an alignment shift, as a Doomguide of Kelemvor, she would need to be lawful. It is likely she was lawful good, and became neutral when she renounced her faith, broke her allegiance to Kelemvor and became a renegade acting against the laws of her god. Category:Mask of the Betrayer campaign companions Category:Mask of the Betrayer campaign NPCs